


Date Night

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Miscellaneous Caserole Fics [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Caserole - Freeform, Fluff, Milkshake AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: Kassaran is on a date and it's going well until her date mentions how he hates kids and single parents. Oops, Kass happens to have a kid and be single. She slips into the bathroom trying to plot her escape when she meets an alluring stranger.Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm

Kass chews her salad and tries not to look disgusted. Her date is leaving much to be desired, actually everything to be desired. Which is such a disappointment! He had shown such promise with his profile and the start of the date hadn’t even been bad. They talked about work, he was also a small business owner and liked to volunteer at the local no-kill animal shelter. He seemed so good! And then -

“I couldn’t date a single parent, I mean, they’re just a bit desperate you know? Like, if you were one, you’d be talking about your kid right now, how they’re the most amazing little ankle-biter mediocre kid and expecting me to agree. And then they’re wanting to maybe just squeeze one more out!”

Kass stuffs her face with lettuce and tries not to simply run out of the date. She doesn’t ever mention having a daughter online to protect Ash. Qal is still out there, somewhere, and it was risk enough joining an online dating site. She is not putting her daughter at risk just because…just because Kass is lonely.

“You’re really enjoying that salad,” he says and she nods, putting a thumbs up in exaggeration of enjoyment. As soon as she swallows and he starts starting talking again, she grabs her water and starts drinking. When that stops being a reasonable option, she excuses herself to the bathroom. She has to touch up her lipstick after wolfing down the food of course. She tries not to run.

Once ensconced in the safety of the restroom, she leans over the counter top and exhales. Oh boy, how on earth is she going to handle this? She’s already ordered her actual meal and she’d hate to walk out on it. Then again, would the Cook Out down the street really be worse than spending a meal with a man who hates children and their single mothers?

To further stall having to make a decision, Kass takes in her appearance. Her white hair is fluffed into more defined curls tonight, they bounce every time she moves her head. She actually did her makeup tonight, splurged on some foundation that is actually the right shade of warm grey. She’s even wearing a dark red lip! She never does this! Her bra is a push-up and she has got some lean-making spanx on under her wrap dress. And she may be taking her spanx covered ass to Cook Out for a burger and shake.

She does touch up her lipstick and fluff her hair a bit. She yanks on the spanx a little. One of the stalls opens and one of the most, if not the most, gorgeous person walks out. They’re an elf and surprisingly tall for one too, with jet black hair that is cut in a fashionable asymmetrical bob. Their dress shines like a disco ball and on anyone else, it’d probably be the tackiest thing ever, but on them it looks like it just came straight off the runway in…Kass doesn’t know, maybe Montsimmard? That’s a fashionable place, right?

Great, she’s ogling a stranger in the bathroom while on a date with a stupid man. Oh tonight is going swell. She turns back to the mirror and feigns more primping. The stranger washes their hands and turns to touching up their own look.

Kass sighs, slowly resigning herself to returning to dinner. The stranger glances over.

“Bad date?” They ask.

“You could say that,” Kass replies, scrunching her hair, “guy thinks single parents are desperate, lonely people. Unbeknownst to him, I’m a single mother.”

They roll their eyes, “Idiotic man.”

“It’s one thing to not want kids, I get that, they take a lot, but to be so dismissive towards their single parents?”

“Exactly - and why go out with a single mother and then dismiss her so?” They say, surprising her by staying.

“I mean, he didn’t know I have a kid. I don’t talk about her online.”

They nod, “Of course, safety first. If you met him online, do you have a picture?” She fishes her phone out and shows them a picture of the man. He’s decent looking, dark hair, dark eyes, human with some stubble that she still can’t quite figure if it’s on purpose or he had just been too lazy to shave.

They tsk their tongue and shake their head, “You can do better.” They say so confidently. Kass blushes.

“That’s easy for you to say! You exited a bathroom stall like you were walking a runway in…a fashion show or something.”

They fix her with their gaze, silver eyes meeting blue, and her heart flutters as if she is much younger than her thirty-two years.

“Do not underestimate your charms. Besides, you are not the only one hiding from a bad date.” She realizes she recognizes the familiar look on their face - it’s one she’s been wearing for the past ten minutes. The panic of “oh no, how do I get out of this uncomfortable situation without making it even more uncomfortable” look.

“Oh do tell, I clearly don’t have somewhere better to be,” she says and they smile, some relief coming into their expression as they realize they can burn more time here rather than there.

“My date thinks he is the most impressive thing in the room.”

“Oh nooo.” Arrogance is such an unattractive trait. A mole on the face is character, but arrogance? That’s like filling a room with a pungent odor, it makes everyone gag.

“He has talked about nothing but himself the entire night.” Is tonight the night of disappointing dates?

“At least he doesn’t hate kids?” Kass tries and they give a harsh laugh.

“No, children are simply monuments to his own self-worth. I will not subject my children to that.” They turn very passionate towards the end and it makes Kass tilt her head.

“You have kids?”

“Two,” they reply, a small smile playing across their face. Single parents, hiding in the bathroom from their dates.

“I just have one, but you know, part of dating there’s always this voice in the back of my head like if I found the right person, I would want to have another, you know?” She asks and they nod.

“Yes. I love my children and parenthood is one of the most amazing things I’ve had the pleasure of experiencing.”

She’s beginning to think she went on a date with the wrong person. But in what world did she stand a chance of dating someone like them? They don’t seem like the kind of person to join an online dating service. Sure they said not to underestimate her charms, but landing a date with them would feel like overestimating her charms. Oh shoot, she doesn’t know their name.

“I’m Kassaran, by the way, or Kass for short.” She twirls a curl around her finger and they smile radiantly.

“It is a pleasure, Kassaran. I am Melarue.” Melarue. A beautiful name for a beautiful person. She smiles back at them, feeling bubbly and unwilling to return to her lackluster date.

“Um, this may be ridiculous and absurd but…I’m not liking my date, and you’re not liking your date. Do…do you want to leave?” She feels a little, or maybe a lot, crazy for even suggesting it but Melarue’s smile widens and becomes just the teensiest bit sinister.

“Running from our dates together? It would be scandalous.”

“I’m not important enough to create a scandal,” she says, smiling nervously, resisting to wring her hands.

Melarue leans forward and rests a manicured hand on her arm, “In this moment, you are very important. Meet me outside by that ridiculous topiary in ten minutes?” They offer. But before she can find her voice to reply, shocked that they actually agreed to her whacky idea, they stride out of the restroom.

Is she really going to do this? She is quickly faced with two options - one, going back to her date and sitting through what will likely be a dreadful evening with a boring man she has no intention of seeing again, or two, leaving said boring man, potentially rudely, to go run off with a stranger she met in the restroom who makes her heart flutter.

In the end, there really isn’t much of a choice is there?

She takes a deep breath and heads out of the restroom.  _Alright, Kass, you’re doing this._  She walks up to the table to see her date’s ordered a bottle of wine…it’s a Reisling. She hates Reisling.

“I am so sorry but…I am not the woman you want,” she says, making him look up in surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“You see, I’m one of those desperate, clingy, overall unpleasant single parents you were going on about. I have a kid, a wonderful one really, and I um, think I met a really amazing person in the restroom. They may or may not be the love of my life, but I don’t know that. But I do know that this,” she gestures between her and him, “isn’t going to work. I am…sorry that this was such a wash. Here is…fifty dollars to help cover what’s already been spent, plus tip. I hope you…meet a wonderful unattached person who hates children and people who have them just like you. Goodbye.”

She doesn’t wait for him to reply, instead she places the cash on the table and walks out of the restaurant feeling incredibly alive. She’s never done anything like this before! Look at her! There was a time in her life where she would never have been able to conceive of doing something so bold and reckless.

Kass walks out into the night feeling wondrously alive and excited. She heads out to the topiary by the parking lot, spying a sparkly clad Melarue. They smile brightly when they see her.

“I’m glad to see you came.”

“I suggested this plan!” She laughs but they’re right - she’s surprised she’s here too. But she is so glad she is. They take her hand they set to walking down the street - where, she has no idea but sometimes the destination really isn’t that important.

“I can’t remember ever doing something like this. I feel…a little bad? But the good kind of bad! This is wonderful.”

“Naughty, that’s the word for good bad,” they say, voice low but playful.

Kass shakes her head, “Oh no, that’s what I tell my daughter when she’s sneaked chocolate before dinner,” she laughs.

“Is this so different? Sneaking off with a different partner before dinner proper?” She has to admit, they have a point. Still, it feels odd to say she feels naughty when this feels so right and good. But goodness only knows how she’ll answer Ash’s questions when she gets home.

_“How was it? Was he hot? Was he mean? Is he my new daddy?”_

At least Kass knows that he’s not going to be anyone’s daddy.

“You are as tempting as chocolate, and I have always been weak when it comes to treats.”

“Your daughter comes by it honestly.”

“Definitely. I can’t ever really fault her for sneaking some.” Kass shrugs, “And what about you? Are you feeling…naughty? Running off from your date with some woman you met in the restroom?”

“No, I feel delighted, you are much better company.” They flash her another smile and she gets the feeling that they don’t do it nearly enough. They have a beautiful smile.

“As are you,” she replies, giving their hand a gentle squeeze.

“To think I put on spanx for my date,” she muses.

“There is your first mistake, no one is worth the spanx except yourself.”

“Says the perfectly shaped person,” she counters, feeling more playful than anything.

The glance they shoot her is full of heat and it makes her feel the adult kind of naughty, the one with garters and lace, “Kassaran, I can tell that you are also perfectly shaped.”

“That’s the spanx talking,” she laughs. Kass doesn’t see herself as unattractive by any means, she is an average Tal-Vashoth woman, which means she’s got a good amount of shape on her hips, thighs, and since she’s had a baby, on her stomach too. She’s soft-figured, not at all like the fashionable build Melarue is sporting. She’s not jealous, she’s happy with herself, but she is also very aware that the clothing industry is not inclined to make clothing that is complementary to her build.

“Thank you, Melarue, truly, you flatter me.” She starts walking a little fasting, starting to guide them, “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving and there is a top notch Cook Out up here that has the best milkshakes because they somehow lucked out on getting this new machine.”

They laugh, “That sounds wonderful.”

She guides them into the linoleum filled and fluorescent lighted fast food joint with a flourish. They are completely overdressed but that’s making it all the better. They place their orders and then grab their food, picking out the booth that seems to be the least worn down. She takes the top off her whopper and adds an entire packet worth of mustard.

“You’re a mustard girl,” they comment and she nods.

“Oh yeah, love that tang. I went to this restaurant a few years ago known for its wide selection of mustards and I ordered all these fries so I could test each one. My daughter thought it was the grossest thing ever.”

“When my son was four, his other parents and I went to a seafood restaurant. I wanted lobster and they brought out the entire lobster for me. My poor son, he screamed that I was eating a giant bug. He was horrified.” This is a far cry from lobster, but it doesn’t even feel like it matters as they continue talk. And talk, and talk some more. Kass portions off some of her fries that she dips into her chocolate shake, making Melarue’s nose wrinkle even while they smile.

“You have a very interesting palate,” they comment as they eat their milkshake rather than try to drink it through the straw.

“Thank you!” She giggles, “sweet and salty - it’s a great combo.”

Melarue looks like the kind of person who wouldn’t like to go to a fast food place as a date, let alone a first date. Yet, they’re here and smiling and she thinks they’re having a grand time. They don’t look out of place, they’re smiling and eating their food without any sort of complaints.

Kass’s heart does that fluttering thing again. She nibbles another fry and wishes this night would never end.

It’s nearing midnight when Kass finally realizes the time. She has to open the bookstore in the morning and staying up this late is difficult. She flinches when she glances at her phone.

“I unfortunately need to get home,” she sighs, “I’m opening the bookstore in the morning and I need to help my daughter get ready for school.”

“Of course, it’s late. I should get home, make sure my daughter isn’t up all night.”

“I have that to look forward to when mine’s a teenager.”

“Oh yes.”

They end up walking her back to her car at the other restaurant. The walk back is quieter, but they hold hands and there is a quiet companionship that feels right in the moment. She wants to lean into them, wants to kiss them and go into the next date. If she were younger and didn’t have a kid and they didn’t have kids…she’d probably be wanting to go home with them for the night. She is not younger, though, and they’re both parents who have responsibilities to tend.

At her car, she turns to them, a sweet smile on her face.

“Tonight was more amazing than I could have ever dreamed. Thank you for going with my crazy idea.”

“Kassaran,” they say in that dark tone of theirs, the one that makes her heart flutter and her breath hitch just a bit.

“Yes?” She asks. They’re already leaning up, she closes the gap and they meet in the middle with a seeing kiss. Her heart races and she reaches up, cupping their face as emotion blooms within her. It just feels so right.

They kiss her fully and deeply and so very perfectly. She kisses them back with all the desire and hope she has in her body. When they pull away she could sigh at the loss.

“Tonight was spectacular and I would very much like to see you again, soon.” Oh, that’s good, because she wants to see them too. Her brain’s too mushy right now to ask them like that though. She nods and gestures to their phone.

“I’ll give you my number, and you mine?” She hands them her phone and they both set to programming their numbers in. She hands the phone back afterwards and can’t resist leaning in and stealing another kiss. They don’t seem to mind at all as they lean into her, almost pressing her up against the car with the intensity.

She definitely feels naughty, she thinks. Naughty and amazing. They break away again and this time pull away from her entirely.

“We should stop now before we get carried away,” Melarue says. They have a point, after tonight she feels like they may have a tendency to get carried away. Not that she’s complaining, getting carried away with them has been the highlight of her week. Her month…maybe even the year!

“Right. I, um, will call, definitely. It may be late, is that okay?”

They give her another beautiful smile, “More than okay. I look forward to your call.” When they finally depart for their own vehicle, a rush of nervous excitement finally floods her system. She really ran out on her scheduled date to go on an impromptu date with someone she met in a restroom.

It amazes her how life moves sometimes. How incredible it can be. Dazed and happy, Kass gets in her car and drives home, already thinking about what she wants to do for their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
